Partenariat
by Koneko-Hiya
Summary: Yuri et Victor sont autant partenaire de cœur que de profession. Normalement, ils cachent la partie intime aux fans pour laisser planer le doute... Normalement.


Oha-yoooo ! o/ (je dis ça mais on est le soir xD)

Voici mon deuxième os sur Yuri on ice ! J'ai corrigé le nom de Victor sur l'autre, histoire de pas blesser vos petits yeux~ Pas de lemon pour celui-ci, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le précédent !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! o/

* * *

\- Victor !

Le cri catastrophé de Yuri arriva jusqu'aux oreilles du concerné. Il avait encore les cheveux mouillés de son bain précédent avec son tout récent partenaire. Ayant décroché la médaille d'argent, le plus jeune avait demander à son coach de rester avec lui encore un an, tous deux s'accordant sur le désire de patiner ensemble. Ils étaient donc au Canada pour un entraînement spécial, profitant que la glace dure longtemps pour être en extérieur et surtout, seuls.

Leur session étant fini pour la journée, ils étaient rentrée et s'étaient lavés ensemble. Rien de très gênant en soit, puisqu'ils étaient ensemble depuis la compétition junior de Yuri l'année passée. Plus ou moins officieusement, ils s'amusaient à faire languir les fans sur leur histoire ambiguë. Victor en tout cas, qui jonglait constamment entre son compte instagram officiel, et celui privé connu que de ses amis proches.

Le russe leva le nez de la télé, allongé sur le large lit, peignoir largement ouvert ne couvrant que ses bras et son bassin. Il dévisagea son compagnon essoufflé et encore nu. À ce détail, il ne put s'empêcher de le détailler de la tête aux pieds rapidement avec un petit sourire, étonnement innocent.

\- Yuri, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Pourquoi tu as fais ça !

\- Ça quoi ? demanda l'aîné avec une mine perdue.

\- Tu as posté une photo de nous sur ton site !

\- Oh ça, sourit son amant. Tu étais tellement adorable, je pouvais pas laisser Yurio ou JJ louper ça !

\- C'est pas sur ton compte privé !

Victor le dévisagea, réfléchissant un instant, avant de pâlir et d'attraper son portable pour vérifier. Il devint blanc comme la craie avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche, découvrant qu'il ne s'était pas connecté sur son autre compte, trop pris dans l'action. Une fois plongé dans l'eau et reposé contre sa poitrine, Yuri s'était endormi, sa tête contre son menton. En le remarquant, le patineur n'a pu s'empêcher de prendre son portable posé sur le lavabo juste à côté, et les prendre en photo. Il avait été si attendrit et excité à l'idée de montrer son compagnon à tout le monde qu'il n'avait pas prit garde au compte sur lequel il était. Pour sûr, Yurio et son ancien coach allaient lui passer le savon de sa vie.

Supprimer la photo ? Elle avait été postée depuis plus d'une heure, et le millions de j'aime avait été dépassé, sans parler des commentaires. Ils étaient officiellement grillés. Une profonde culpabilité poussa le russe à se mordre la lèvre inférieure, puis a sourire pour tenter de faire bonne figure. Son concubin était furieux, et mort de honte d'être nu sur internet. Bien que la photo ne montrait pas plus bas que leurs clavicule, il était facile de voir qu'ils étaient dans le bain, et par conséquent nus l'un contre l'autre, étroitement enlacé. En dehors des couples, personne ne faisait ça. Il n'y avait aucune excuse possible.

\- Je t'avais déjà dit de faire attention ! L'autre jour aussi tu t'es trompé, et tu as posté notre repas sur le compte publique. Ce n'était pas grave, mais je t'avais prévenu ! Je t'avais prévenu, Victor !

Yuri grogna de colère et tourna les talons, ses pieds nus et humides claquant sur le parquet avant qu'il ne s'enferme dans la salle de bain. Son partenaire se leva, les yeux rivés sur son écran en lisant les commentaires des fangirls en ébullitions. C'était énormément de messages in-constructifs, certain ne croyant pas que cela était vrai, pensant à un montage bien pensé ou qu'ils étaient en maillot de bain. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils excitaient internet avec des photos ambiguë, parfois même sans le vouloir.

\- On peut dire qu'on avait des maillots, suggéra Victor. Beaucoup le pensent déjà.

\- Tu as vu comment tu me tiens, et surtout, comment tu me regardes ?! Tu regarderais l'une de ces mannequins avec lesquelles tu poses comme ça ? Non !... Et d'ailleurs, j'espère pas, grommela-t-il finalement dans sa langue maternelle, que son compagnon comprit parfaitement en souriant et levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Il n'y a que toi dans mon regard, Yuri, rien n'est assez magnifique pour capter mon attention en dehors de toi...

\- Arrête ça ! cria l'autre, son embarras et son rougissement se faisant facilement deviner malgré la porte fermé.

\- On savait que ça arriverait un jour, on avait prévu de tout annoncé lorsque nous repartirons en tant que solo sur la même compétition.

\- Je ne voulais pas que ça se sache maintenant pour ne pas laisser ça entrer dans le jugement du jury ! Certain ont tendance à faire du favoritisme et délaisser d'autres sur certain critère !

\- Qui t'as dit ça ? demanda Victor, surpris.

\- Otabek. Enfin... Pas directement. C'est Yurio qui m'as dit ce que lui avait dit Otabek.

\- Ah, sourit son amant, son espièglerie largement audible.

\- Oh, je t'en pris, soupira Yuri, un bruit de tissus brassés laissant comprendre qu'il s'habillait.

\- On sait tous qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux, le monde entier le sait, mais pas eux visiblement.

\- Parce qu'ils sont juste ami.

\- Des amis très souvent dans le même logement, et qui, étrangement, semble se dire de s'attendre pour se doucher ensemble. T'as raison, on devrait dire ça aux fans : qu'on est juste amis. Je suis persuadé que ça va marcher !

\- Ne fait pas l'idiot, siffla le japonais en ouvrant enfin la porte pour passer devant lui sans prendre attention à sa mine amusée et farceuse, allant se coucher sur le lit avec son portable.

\- Sérieusement, Yuri, écoute-toi un peu, tu es en déni total.

\- Yurio est juste un ami.

\- Et comment tu peux en être sûr ? le questionna son cher et tendre en s'asseyant à côté de lui, un large sourire moqueur plaqué aux lèvres.

\- Il me l'a dit.

\- Hum hum.

\- De vive voix ! insista-t-il en le regardant enfin.

\- Bien, donc de vive voix, je te présente toutes mes amitiés ! Tiens, en commençant par ici..., lança Victor en se penchant pour embrasser son biceps à l'opposé de lui, plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de son amant pour garder l'équilibre. En continuant par là..., dit-il en faisant de même sur l'épaule, faisant sourire son cadet. Et allant par ci..., souffla-t-il en remontant dans le cou dans des baisers papillons qui fit exploser l'autre de rire. Et là..., sourit-il en continuant sur la joue et le long de la mâchoire. Et là... Et encore là...

\- Arrête ! Arrête ! rit Yuri en essayant de se défaire de l'attaque délicate.

Il finit succombé à la séduction déjà mise en marche, et embrassa son petit-ami, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Ils se bécotèrent avec humour et tendresse dans un premier temps, avant que la passion ne prennent doucement le dessus. Victor bougea un peu, alors Yuri encadra de suite ses hanches de ses jambes, semblant comprendre le message. Il rouvrit légèrement les yeux, lui jetant un regard embrasé de luxure et de désire alors qu'il avait le menton levé, tirant la lèvre inférieure de l'autre avec ses dents. Il le lâcha après quelque seconde, ne bougeant pas en admirant l'envie qu'il pouvait voir luire telles des milliers de braises dans les iris turquoise de son homme.

\- L'eros est un thème que tu maîtrises parfaitement maintenant, Yuri..., souffla Victor avec un sourire enjôleur en coin, recevant un similaire de suite, puis son expression se craqua en quelque chose de plus vicieux et malsain, taquin. Mais tu n'es toujours pas assez attentif !

\- Quoi ? souffla le japonais, coupé dans l'instant purement sexuel du moment.

Son amant lui présenta son téléphone, et lui montra la photo de ce qu'il venait juste de faire. Il rougit, se trouvant terriblement indécent sur l'image. L'angoisse tournait avec son embarras dans son estomac avant que la panique ne le submerge en découvrant que la photo était sur le compte instagram officiel de Victor.

\- Tu... Tu...

\- Quitte à ce que ce soit officiel, autant que ce soit claire et précis ! sourit l'ancien coach, fier de lui.

\- J'ai tellement hooonte..., fit Yuri en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, étouffant sa voix étouffée.

L'aîné prit sa main portant la bague dorée de la sienne qui en avait une également, et porta le doigt serti à ses lèvres pour embrasser l'anneau. Il lança un regard profondément amoureux à son amant, le charmant autant qu'il l'enfonça dans sa gêne. C'est ce qu'il aimait chez lui, cette capacité à être une fleur délicate et raffinée, mais aux couleurs vives et agressives, dégageant un parfum étourdissant. Il n'aurait jamais rêvé meilleur partenaire, de vie comme de profession.

\- Yuri... Aishiteru...

Son murmure fit bondir le cœur de son homme, renforçant ses rougeurs, et faisant monter les larmes à ses yeux brillants d'émotions. Il savait ce que signifiait ce mot. Il était fort, représentant des sentiments passionnés, pures, et puissants, qui ne terniront jamais. C'était celui que Yuri avait choisi pour représenter son programme court, et il aimait le réutiliser.

Il avait comprit ce que signifiait ce mot qu'en apprenant le japonais, et par conséquent, ce que Yuri lui avait dit devant des milliers de téléspectateur. Après cela, les sentiments de son élève à son égards lui parurent évident, et il n'avait plus hésité à le séduire. Sans parler du rentre-dedans terriblement érotique que le plus jeune lui avait fait en étant saoul. Aux souvenirs de leurs débuts, Victor sourit et pouffa un peu, intriguant son compagnon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Yuri en retirant enfin sa dernière main de son visage.

\- Tu te souviens de notre premier baiser ?

Le garçon parut surpris avant que son regard ne se perde dans le vide, et que tendrement, il sourit.

\- Oui, tu m'aidais pour une suite de pas, et en corrigeant ma position, on s'est stoppé, et tu t'es penché vers moi...

\- Je me suis arrêté mais tu t'es jeté sur moi ! rit le plus âgé.

\- Parce que j'étais persuadé que tu allais faire pareil ! se défendit l'autre. Et je te signale que notre première fois, c'est toi qui m'a jeté sur le sol alors qu'on patinait !

\- Tu te frottais à moi, on peut pas dire que tu étais innocent non plus dans l'histoire, sourit-il.

Yuri fit la moue, boudeur, faisant rire son compagnon. Ce dernier repris son calme et essuya les larmes de joies au coin de ses yeux. Ils avaient étonnement été un peu long à se déclarer, ils s'étaient embrassés, puis s'étaient esquivés avec gêne. Finalement, Victor avait enlacé son élève par le dos avant une représentation, brisant la glace. Suite à cela les contactes s'étaient faits naturellement, tous deux en ayant besoin pour se soutenir moralement, et se donner du courage. Rapidement, les embrassades leurs échappèrent, passant de chaste à une passion dévorante.

Yuri tentait en vain de les arrêter, cherchant à stopper cette relation qu'il voyait malsaine puisqu'ils n'étaient pas un couple. Victor avait sous-entendu que, comme il l'appréciait beaucoup, cela ne devait pas tant le déranger que ça. Le Japonais s'était senti terriblement embarrassé, mais avait fini par venir lui même se pendre à son cou pour le baiser du siècle. Encore aujourd'hui, le grand médaillé d'ors n'en revenait pas. Il avait été persuadé que le jeune homme se serait enfuit en courant.

Leur relation s'étoffant, parfaitement visible depuis les bords de la patinoire lors des représentations, ils ont fini par se laisser aller à la luxure qui les rongeait. Ils savaient de toute façon que chacun de leur côté, ils se touchaient la nuit en pensant que l'autre dormait dans le lit qu'ils partageaient. C'était une situation qui ne durerait pas, c'était une évidence, céder alors qu'ils s'entraînaient tard dans la nuit ne fut pas une surprise.

Dès lors, ils furent plus que proche. Ils étaient sensuels, se taquinaient différemment, jouaient avec les tensions alors que leurs regards hurlaient d'une libido enfin libérée. Cette profonde intimité exacerbée ne passa pas non plus inaperçue. Yuri alla jusqu'à tirer la cravate de son coach pour effleurer le coin de ses lèvres des siennes, lui murmurant quelques paroles. Ce, devant des milliers de fans en délire.

Ils avouaient honteusement aujourd'hui d'avoir passé plus de temps à copuler qu'à s'entraîner, expliquant la baisse de niveau de Yuri. Son corps était fatigué, courbaturé, il avait bien manqué de se faire éjecter de la compétition. Ils en étaient arrivé à un point où ils mettaient un réveille le soir pour les prévenir qu'il était trop tard pour coucher, ou qu'ils devaient s'arrêter et dormir. Ils mentiraient s'ils disaient l'avoir toujours écouter, éjectant bien souvent le téléphone de la table de nuit d'un même geste en s'embrassant et continuant leur acte.

Victor s'en voulait de ne pas avoir eu la force et la réflexion de les arrêter. Il était le plus âgé, et donc, normalement le plus raisonnable. Au lieu de ça, il avait non seulement développé la passion de son amant, mais en plus encouragé cette dernière à ne jamais cesser de croître. Désormais, il aimait l'embarrasser en disant que d'autres couples en une vie, n'avaient pas autant fait l'amour que eux en une nuit lors de cette période. Avec les pauses, et les moments de plaisanteries, ils avaient souvent vu l'aube se lever.

Le russe sourit, tendrement, et à la fois amusé. Son concubin ne fut pas en reste, imitant son expression de bon cœur. Ils pensèrent à la même chose, l'aîné venant collé son front contre celui de l'autre, fermant les yeux pour apprécier l'étreinte simple et délicate.

\- Nous auront fait toute notre vie sur la glace...

\- Absolument tout..., renchéri Yuri, d'une voix terriblement douce, avant de rire avec lui.


End file.
